Voice on the Wind
by hollyflower
Summary: Hollypaw is in the midst of a war between thunderclan and Windclan. And nothing irritates her more the that annoying furball breezepaw! But after a shocking reilization, hollypaw is stuck in the middle. With no where to go.
1. Chapter 1

Voice on the wind

Voice on the wind

Harepaw slipped into thunderclan territory. The wind rustled behind him and he jumped at the sound. Almost there, he thought to himself. And slowly, he crept into the brambles and waited.

Hollypaw (3 weeks and 1 gathering earlier)

Hollypaw crept slowly toward the gorse tunnel, she smelled mouse! A large gray figure sprinted out of the tunnel, and she pounced on it. "Get off!" Cinderpaw cried playfully. "You're killing me!" Hollypaw laughed and stepped off of her friend. "Come on," Cinderpaw meowed. "Brackenfur sent me to bring you on dawn patrol." Hollypaw nodded and sprinted out of camp after her. "Where are they?" She meowed to her friend. Cinderpaw shrugged. "Down by Windclan border I guess." Hollypaw's ear's twitched. Windclan had been threatening to take a lot of thunderclan's land, because of the arrival of 8 new kits. Eight! Though they hadn't taken any yet, Hollypaw knew they wouldn't hold off for long. When they reached the border, they found Brackenfur, Sandstorm, cloudtail, and Millie waiting for them.

Brackenfur was bristling, and Hollypaw could see the anger in Cloudtails eyes. "They moved the border!" He spat. He was right. She could smell that it had been moved at least four mouse lengths. "Windclan patrol." Millie meowed. Six windclan cats were padding down the hill. Whitetail, swiftclaw, and Breezepaw were among them. She couldn't remember the others names. "You stole our land!" Brackenfur hissed as they came forward. Breezepaw was glaring at them, and Whitetails fur began to bristle. Hollypaw stared at the windclan cats angrily. How dare they take Thunderclan land! She stepped forward, her pelt bristling, and fell straight into the stream.

"Aghhh!" she cried. Her paw's churned through the water as she fell. "Hollypaw! She heard Brackenfur cry. She grabbed her paw's to dry land and hauled herself out of the water, covered in mud. Swiftcalaw snorted, and another apprentice known as sedgepaw rolled over in laughter. Surprisingly though, Breezepaw said nothing. He was staring at her intently. " Hey wait a minute." He meowed. I recognize you from that Riverclan patrol awhile back!" Sandstorm, who had been licking her, froze mid-lick. Ashfoot stiffened. "What!" she hissed. "Thunderclan has built an allegiance with riverclan?" Breezepaw shrugged. "I don't know." He meowed. "Maybe she just look like the cat in Riverclan when she's covered in mud1" his whiskers twitched and she could see him on the edge of a snigger. "There is no allegiance between thunderclan and riverclan!" She hissed jumping forward. "Careful Hollypaw!" He sneered. "You might fall in again!" She yowled and jumped on top of him. How could he? She raked her claws across his pelt and he howled in pain. 'Hollypaw stop!" She heard her clan mate's cry. "Breezepaw cut it out!" Swiftclaw growled. He bit down on her ear and tossed her off him.

"How do you like that?!" He growled, his tail twitching. She lunged at him again but was cut short when another cat leaped on her, pinning her down. Brackenfur was glaring at her. "When I say stop, you stop!" He seethed.

He let her up and she crawled out from under him shamefully. She had let her temper get the better of her. "This isn't over! 'Ashfoot growled as she led them away. At the top of the hill, she saw Breezepaw turn and flick his tail at her. She drew back startled. Was that just a game to him? He was just trying to annoy her! "Your in trouble when we get back to camp." he growled. She sighed and padded behind her clan mates, her tail dragging slowly over the soft grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay

Yay! The next chapter is done!!

"You will be in charge of cleaning the elders bedding for one moon." Firestar meowed sternly. "I am disappointed in you Hollypaw. I thought you had more sense then that." Hollypaw lowered her head in shame. Why did she do that? Now she might not even get to the gathering!

"Good." She heard Brambleclaw meow. " Though if it were me I would keep her from the gathering." Hollypaw's heart lurched. No! She thought. I have to go to the gathering! But to her relief, Firestar shook his head.

"She can go to the gathering right now, but if anything else happens she'll be in camp so long she may die here."

Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as firestar sent her out of the den. She sighed in relief as she padded into the clearing in search of Cindepaw. She didn't have to look long. Cinderpaw was already bounding over to her, surprisingly, with jaypaw at her side.

"Doomed to die here I suppose?" She heard Jaypaw mutter.

Cinderpaw let out a snort of amusement and brushed against her. "Was it bad?" She meowed. Hollypaw shook her head.

"No." she replied. "I just have to tend to the elders bedding for a moon, and that's not that bad." Cinderpaw nodded in agreement, and Hollypaw turned her attention to jaypaw. "So why are you with Cinderpaw." She meowed to him. Her brother had always showed the utmost distain for her friend. So it was unusual that he was with her. He shrugged.

"Leafpool wants me to watch her and make sure her leg doesn't get injured again." He muttered crossly. "She thinks that if she breaths to much, she'll die." Hollypaw laughed and Cinderpaw's whiskers twitched.

"You're lucky Firestar isn't making you miss the gathering tonight." Cinderpaw meowed.

"I know." Hollypaw meowed. She looked around for Brackenfur and saw him sitting by the gorse tunnel with graystripe and spiderleg. "I've got to go." She meowed to them. "I want to help on the hunting patrol to make up for my fight."

"Bye then." Cinderpaw meowed. Jaypaw nodded to her, and she ran towards the gorse tunnel, ready to help her clan.

Hollypaw raced ahead of Firestar. " A new born kit would be faster then you!" she teased her brother. Lionpaw pelted after her, a playful glint in his eye's.

"Don't be so sure." He growled. He jumped at her, bowling her over and knocking her into the water.

"Hey!" She cried as pulled her self out of the lake. "That wasn't fair!" Lionpaw snorted and padded away to talk with Ashfur. Great now I'm a mess. She thought. She tried desperately to lick her pelt dry, but she was wet as before. She sighed and began padding back with her clan, when a strange sent hit her nose. Windclan. Her muscles tensed and she slid to the back of the group.

She couldn't let breezepaw see her like this! He would tease her till she joined starclan! And what would the other windclan cats think of her after the fight she started? She slid as low to the ground as she possibly could, and scampered across the tree bridge when it was her turn. When she made it to the clearing, she desperately tried to lick some strands of her fur into place.

"Hey Hollypaw." She heard someone meow from behind her. She whipped around to face Heatherpaw, looking brightly at her. Its just heatherpaw. She thought. Relax. 'How's prey running in thunderclan?"

"Great." Hollypaw replied. "I caught a huge squirrel today."

"That's great." Heatherpaw meowed. "I caught a really big rabbit to. Crowfeather said he's never seen a better catch! By the way, I heard about the fight with you and Breezepaw."

Oh no! She thought. "Yea, well, sorry about that." She meowed quietly. Every hair on her pelt burned with shame. "He was just kind of getting under my fur. I overreacted, and I'm sorry."

"Tell him that." Heatherpaw meowed. She jerked her head sideways and hollypaw saw, to her horror, that breezepaw was padding over to them. "Later." Heatherpaw meowed. Wait, don't leave me! She wanted to cry out. But her mouth was stuck shut.

"Hey Hollypaw." Breezepaw growled. She shifted nervously on her paws. Would he mention the fight?

"Hi." She murmured, staring down at the ground. She could feel his amber eye's burning into her pelt.

"Just so you know, I had you beat." He meowed. She stiffened. "Windclan warriors are the best fighters in all the clan's, and we're the fastest." He bragged. Hollypaw felt her pelt getting hot. She gave herself a few self- conscious lick and turned back to face him.

"I'm sure rowanclaw would love to hear about how great and powerful windclan is." She growled. "Why don't you go tell him?" Rowanclaw was a shadowclan warrior and challenged any cat who thought they're clan was better. She turned around, and began to stalk off, when she turned again and meowed, " You didn't stand a chance."

That did it. Breezepaw yowled and threw himself at her. She prepared for sharp blow's to come at her, but they never came. Instead, he pushed her over and stood over her eye's gleaming. "We'll see about that won't we?" He growled. He stepped off of her, and padded away muttering to himself.

"The gathering is about to begin." Firestar called.

Will finish this chapter later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hollypaw pricked her ears and listened to her leader speak

Hollypaw pricked her ears and listened to her leader speak. "Thunderclan is fine, but I believe windclan has some explaining to do." He growled. "Onestar, were you aware that your warriors moved the border?"

"Of course!" Onestar snorted. "And let me tell you this Firestar, your not getting it back." Yowls of protest broke out amongst Thunderclan.

"If it's a battle you want Onestar, it's a battle you'll get!" He jumped off of the tree and signaled for Thunderclan to follow him. He had lost his temper so quickly! Hollypaw thought. Just like me. Is a war really what starclan wants?

Breezepaw

Breezepaw bounded across windclan territory. The rest of his clan was sleeping, and night was a good time to get out. And think. He padded down to the lake and stared into the water. Suddenly an image appeared. Two cat's one ginger, one brown, stood facing each other snarling. Then he saw two black cat's, padding side by side, staring at each other lovingly. Then one cat, a pale brown one, pulled them apart. One of the black ones struck down the brown one, and back together, the to black cat's came between the fighting cat's to create peace again.

Breezepaw was in awe of what he had just seen. One of the black cats was him. It had to be! Then who was the other one? He thought. His heart churned with delight when he realized who the other was. It was Hollypaw! Ever since Heatherpaw had told him she didn't love him, he had been heart broken and promised never to love another she cat again. That was before he met Hollypaw.

He loved the way her beautiful green eye's sparkled when she was happy. The way her beautiful black pelt blended into the night, the way she padded silently as she walked. Beautifully. He had tried everything he could on the journey to get her to notice him, but all she thought of him as was a friend.

He would ever join thunderclan to be with her! It would be better then here. He sighed. But how was he going to tell her? Slowly, he padded back to camp, lost in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jump now

"Jump now!" Brackenfur commanded. Hollypaw twisted through the air, leaping onto poppypaw. "Very good." Brackenfur praised. He looked at the sky and turned back to the two apprentices. "It's getting late, we'd better go back." Hollypaw nodded and raced ahead. All everyone could think about was the battle! They didn't even know if there was going to be one! Her paw's itched with curiosity. She had to know why Windclan was so determined to move the border. She kept padding to the hollow, but stopped and turned, like an invisible force was guiding her paws.

She darted into the bushes as she heard Brackenfur and poppypaw approaching. "You did well today." Brackenfur purred. "You can have first pick from the fresh kill pile when we get back."

As soon as they were gone, hollypaw started to back out of the bush, but almost cried out when she realized that there was no ground behind her. A small hole in the ground was behind the bush and she sniffed at it curiously. What is this? She thought. And old badger set? She started into it, but realized altogether to late that there was nothing there. And she fell.

"Starclan help me!" she cried. She closed her eye's, waiting to hit the hard ground, but instead, landed on something soft and furry. A muffled cry came from beneath her and she saw that she was sitting on a cat! She jumped off quickly and heard it gasp for breath. She was about to apologize, when to amber eye's looked up and glared at her.

"Breezepaw!" she cried. He staggered to his paws and turned to face her.

"What was that for?" He retorted angrily. He shook his pelt and quickly licked it clean.

"It was an accident!" she growled. "I fell through a hole."

"Congratulations, you found a new entrance to the cave," he hissed. Her ears pricked. Had she heard him right? She looked around and saw that he was telling the truth. The river flowed next to them and she could just see the setting sun through the hole that she entered.

She stepped back and fell into the water, paw's churning. Not again! She thought. Suddenly, she felt breezepaw grasp her scruff with his teeth, and he pulled her dripping out of the water. "Thanks." she whispered.

"That's once." He growled. "Don't make me have to save you again." He turned, and padded off towards one of the tunnels. Before he entered it though, he fixed his amber gaze on her and meowed, "See ya soon." Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jump now

"Jump now!" Brackenfur commanded. Hollypaw twisted through the air, leaping onto poppypaw. "Very good." Brackenfur praised. He looked at the sky and turned back to the two apprentices. "It's getting late, we'd better go back." Hollypaw nodded and raced ahead. All everyone could think about was the battle! They didn't even know if there was going to be one! Her paw's itched with curiosity. She had to know why Windclan was so determined to move the border. She kept padding to the hollow, but stopped and turned, like an invisible force was guiding her paws.

She darted into the bushes as she heard Brackenfur and poppypaw approaching. "You did well today." Brackenfur purred. "You can have first pick from the fresh kill pile when we get back."

As soon as they were gone, hollypaw started to back out of the bush, but almost cried out when she realized that there was no ground behind her. A small hole in the ground was behind the bush and she sniffed at it curiously. What is this? She thought. And old badger set? She started into it, but realized altogether to late that there was nothing there. And she fell.

"Starclan help me!" she cried. She closed her eye's, waiting to hit the hard ground, but instead, landed on something soft and furry. A muffled cry came from beneath her and she saw that she was sitting on a cat! She jumped off quickly and heard it gasp for breath. She was about to apologize, when to amber eye's looked up and glared at her.

"Breezepaw!" she cried. He staggered to his paws and turned to face her.

"What was that for?" He retorted angrily. He shook his pelt and quickly licked it clean.

"It was an accident!" she growled. "I fell through a hole."

"Congratulations, you found a new entrance to the cave," he hissed. Her ears pricked. Had she heard him right? She looked around and saw that he was telling the truth. The river flowed next to them and she could just see the setting sun through the hole that she entered.

She stepped back and fell into the water, paw's churning. Not again! She thought. Suddenly, she felt breezepaw grasp her scruff with his teeth, and he pulled her dripping out of the water. "Thanks." she whispered.

"That's once." He growled. "Don't make me have to save you again." He turned, and padded off towards one of the tunnels. Before he entered it though, he fixed his amber gaze on her and meowed, "See ya soon." Then he was gone.


End file.
